


All's well that ends well to end up with you

by percyyoulittleshit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: Cocooned in the arms of the boy she loved and with a stomach full of hot chocolate and the rain as a background, Annabeth felt at peace. //The one where Annabeth had a rough day and Percy is a good boyfriend





	All's well that ends well to end up with you

Annabeth wasn’t sure when the rain had started, she only knew that the sound of raindrops hitting the window had woken her up. The sky was grey, not dark enough for it to be close to nighttime, but enough to disorientate her. She was sure there had still been hints of sunlight when she made it to the apartment after showing her architecture model to her professor. She hadn’t planned on napping, but the all-nighter she pulled after a week full of barely sleeping, and the first wave of menstrual cramps had different ideas.

“_What_-?” Annabeth sat up from where she’d slept on the couch, blankets pooled by her waist. 

“You know, college would be so much easier if ‘_my dad is Poseidon and I speak to sea animals_’ was an acceptable source for essays.” Annabeth looked up, her boyfriend was sitting on the kitchen island, his laptop open in front of him and a mug next to it. “How did it go?”

“The professor has my model if it’s to praise it or destroy it only the gods know.” Annabeth stood and stretched, realizing that the pain in her lower abdomen was worse than before she took a nap. “And at this point, I don’t care.”

She walked around their small apartment on the hunt for ibuprofen and her hot-water bottle. Percy had laughed the first time he saw the hot-water bottle, they were unpacking things into the apartment when he’d found it. He didn’t laugh when he was using it after he pulled a muscle training or after the first cold night in their apartment with their crappy heather. 

Percy grimaced when he saw her carry her hot-water bottle back into the living room/kitchen. “Cramps?”

“From hell.”

“Want me to make you hot chocolate?”

“I love you.”

“Of course you do.” Percy smiled at her and stood up, he took the water bottle from her arms and motioned for her to go and rest. Annabeth went to the couch and wrapped herself in blankets. Fall had started a few weeks ago and the weather had been getting colder every day. From her spot on the couch, she had a perfect view of Percy in the kitchen, boiling water for her bottle and boiling milk for her hot chocolate. It was something he had learned from Sally, you would never see a Jackson microwave milk for their hot chocolate, they swore it wouldn’t taste as good. 

“Here we go,” Percy said once everything was ready. He gave her the hot-water bottle that she happily put on her lap and he put the mugs on the tiny table next to the couch. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. Annabeth didn’t waste time snuggling against him.

“Don’t you have an essay to write?” Annabeth asked once their mugs were long empty.

“If I look at my screen for another second I’m going to scream and delete everything.” Percy kissed her temple. “Plus with your scale model, and my practice, and this stupid essay, we haven’t had time to just be like this in a while. It’s Saturday, let’s enjoy this for a little bit.” 

He was right, college was keeping them incredibly busy. If it wasn’t for the fact that they lived together, she was sure there would be days where they wouldn’t see each other. He usually was at swim practice by the time she would wake up in the mornings and she would spend hours late into the night working on her model while he slept. 

“I love you,” Percy whispered against her hair.

Annabeth smiled and snuggled closer to him. Cocooned in his arms and blankets, with her hot-water bottle on her lap and a stomach full of hot chocolate and the rain as a background, Annabeth felt at peace. “I love you too.”

Percy hummed in reply and they stayed like that, enjoying the sound of the rain and the company of the other. For a while the outside world had stopped and it was just them in their little world. “I want brookies,” Annabeth mumbled against Percy’s shirt, she could feel the vibration of his laugh through his chest. 

“If you want me to bake you goodies, I need to stand up.”

Annabeth wrapped her arms tighter around his torso. “No, cuddle me.” Percy nuzzled her forehead making her laugh. “Cuddles.”

“Cuddles, cuddles?” Percy asked, pulling her closer against him.

“Cuddles, cuddles,” Annabeth giggled against his lips. After kissing for a while, Annabeth pulled away. “You are totally making the brookies later, right?” 

Percy snorted. “You are impossible,” he said before pulling her close for another kiss.


End file.
